pixarperdiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mike Wazowski
Michael "Mike" Wazowski es un personaje de las peliculas de Disney Pixar, Monsters, Inc. y Monsters [[Archivo:Mike.png|thumb|247pxUniversity]]. Es un monstruo verde redondo con un solo ojo y con pequeños cuernos.thumb|247px|Monsters UniversityMonsters [[Archivo:Mike.png|thumb|247pxUniversity]]. Es un monstruo verde redondo con un solo ojo y con pequeños cuernos. thumb|247px|Monsters UniversityMonsters [[Archivo:Mike.png|thumb|247pxUniversity]]. Es un monstruo verde redondo con un solo ojo y con pequeños cuernos.thumb|247px|Monsters UniversityMonsters [[Archivo:Mike.png|thumb|247pxUniversity]]. Es un monstruo verde redondo con un solo ojo y con pequeños cuernos. thumb|247px|Monsters UniversityMonsters [[Archivo:Mike.png|thumb|247pxUniversity]]. Es un monstruo verde redondo con un solo ojo y con pequeños cuernos.thumb|247px|Monsters UniversityMonsters [[Archivo:Mike.png|thumb|247pxUniversity]]. Es un monstruo verde redondo con un solo ojo y con pequeños cuernos. thumb|247px|Monsters UniversityMonsters [[Archivo:Mike.png|thumb|247pxUniversity]]. Es un monstruo verde redondo con un solo ojo y con pequeños cuernos.thumb|247px|Monsters UniversityMonsters [[Archivo:Mike.png|thumb|247pxUniversity]]. Es un monstruo verde redondo con un solo ojo y con pequeños cuernos. Personalidad / Personality Es muy carismático y chistoso. Aveces puede ser un poco enojón. Cuando se mete en problemas, trata de salir de él rápidamente junto con su mejor amigo Sulley. Es seguro de si mismo y tiene un gran autoestima. En el jardín todos lo ignoraban , pero a él nada le impidió seguir con sus sueños y llegar a estudiar en Monsters University para ser asustador. / He is very charismatic and funny. Sometimes he can be a little angry. When he gets into trouble, he tries to get out of it quickly along with his best friend Sulley. he is sure of himself and has great self-esteem. In kinder garden everyone ignored him, but nothing prevented him from continuing with his dreams and getting to study at Monsters University to be scary. Su vida / His life Mike Wazowski siempre tuvo una gran autoestima. Ha soñado con convertirse en asustador profesional de Monstruos, Inc. Desde que era un joven monstruo, Mike tenía la mirada puesta en Monstruos University. Él estudió mucho para poder llegar a ser asustador, pero llegado el día del examen junto con Sulley hacen enfadar a la directora de Monsters University. Los expulsaron de la Universdad a los dos, entonces, decidieron entrar a un concurso de Sustos. El pequeño monstruo verde de un solo ojo tiene más seguridad, entusiasmo y pasión que todos sus compañeros juntos. Pero los planes de Mike se topan con obstáculos inesperados y se ve obligado a unirse a un grupo de monstruos inadaptados y a un aliado un tanto peculiar para poder dar el mayor golpe en la historia de la universidad. / Mike Wazowski always had great self-esteem. He has dreamed of becoming a scary professional of Monsters, Inc. Since he was a young monster, Mike had his eyes on Monsters University. He studied hard to be scary, but when the day of the exam came along with Sulley, they made the director of Monsters University angry. The two were expelled from the University, so they decided to enter a contest of Sustos. The little green one-eyed monster has more security, enthusiasm and passion than all his companions together. But Mike's plans run into unexpected obstacles and he is forced to join a group of maladaptive monsters and a somewhat peculiar ally to be able to take the biggest blow in the history of the university. LOL Categoría:Monstruos